


Heart

by scarletsptember



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being friends with a masked vigilante should have gotten Foggy used to having dangerous situations thrust upon him. Okay, so said masked vigilante hasn’t exactly told Foggy his secret identity but Foggy wasn’t born yesterday. He can keep a secret just as well as Matt Murdock thinks he can. Except his damn heart gives him away every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Foggy had been on edge since the weekend. His heart beat finally slowed to its normal rate. You would think that being friends with a masked vigilante would have gotten him used to having dangerous situations thrust upon him. Okay, so said masked vigilante hasn’t exactly told Foggy his secret identity but Foggy wasn’t born yesterday. He can keep a secret just as well as Matt Murdock _thinks_ he can. Anyways, going in to work the Monday after being mugged with a nasty black eye wasn’t Foggy’s idea of a good time. He wasn't sure who's idea of a good time it would be. Okay, there were a few people out there that had to be into that sort of thing. 

                Matt saved him, sorry the Daredevil saved him.  Knocked any sense the mugger had left right out of his brain. Foggy could still feel the surprise at the way Matt tore his gloves off.  Matt pressed his hands gently against Foggy’s cheeks.  Matt’s fingers wiped away blood from the cut on his face. He traced the area that would no doubt be swollen and bruised come morning. The feather light touches made Foggy’s heart ache, not in fear but with hope.

“Are you okay?”

Foggy ignored the shiver that slipped down his spine from the rasp of Matt’s voice. “I’ll be okay. Takes a lot more than a punch and losing all my cash to get me down.”

Foggy tried to remain steady when Matt leaned in, the tip of his nose brushing against his cheek before feeling his wallet being slipped into his back pocket. “You didn’t lose your cash. Sorry about not getting to you sooner.”

“I hear Hell’s Kitchen has a thriving criminal community. You can’t be everywhere at once.” Foggy offered with a grin. “I appreciate the save. I can’t seem to stay out of trouble these days.”

Foggy’s grin slipped when Matt’s hands went to his neck, his thumbs brushing against the hollow of his throat. “What are you doing?”

“Did you know that I can hear your heartbeat even on the loudest of nights? It’s always there, reminding me how to come back to me.” Foggy felt his heart skip a beat from Matt’s confession. It didn’t matter that he said it while hidden behind a mask. He said it and it lit Foggy on fire. Foggy lifted his hands to Matt’s face. He let the tips of his fingers slip beneath the black mask as he cradled Matt’s face in his hands. There was a slight scratch from Matt’s beard against the palms of his hands. Foggy felt the way Matt went weightless in his hands, his cheek resting heavily against Foggy’s palm. “You make it okay.”

Foggy wasn’t sure what he should have said and there were so many different things he wanted to say but he couldn’t. Not that he would say them to Daredevil Matt but to Matt himself. Instead he  stepped back, “You know how to find me when you need me.”

That seemed to wake Matt up. He tugged his mask down a bit further and back into place, as if Foggy had mussed it from where he was used to wearing it. “Be more careful. I don’t like you being hurt.”

Foggy snorted, yeah he’d have to agree with that. He didn’t like being hurt either. There were sirens sounding off in the distance and Foggy took that as his cue. Their visit was over.  “I guess it’s time to head back to work.”

“Never a night to myself.” Matt admitted before climbing up the closest fire escape and towards the roof tops. Foggy made it a block before he realized that he was being followed. He glanced up quickly and realized he was being walked home, vigilante style. He briefly wondered if he’d get a kiss at the window or if that was a move to save for their next date. He absently waved over his shoulder as he keyed in the code to his apartment building and slipping inside.

Foggy didn’t spend much time thinking about Matt saving his skin once more until this morning as he was looking himself over in the mirror wondering if going down to the drug store to buy make up and cover it up was actually worth it. He’d be shit at it anyway. He had better things to waste money on.

                On his walk to the office Foggy couldn’t stop thinking about the way Matt touched him. The weekend hadn’t been the first time Daredevil jumped into the fray to save Foggy either. He showed up multiple times, warding off would be muggers, pick-pockets and bank robbers. This was the first time the boundary between Daredevil and Matt Murdock had been crossed when it came to Foggy.  He hadn’t paid much attention to what was going on around him because he was already made his way into the office by the way Karen screeched, “What the fuck happened Foggy?”

                She set her coffee down before  scrambling around the desk and her fingers hesitated in the air above the bruise. “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine. Daredevil saved me before it could get bad.” Foggy waved her concern off as he made his way to his office. He froze when Karen continued on with a suggestive, “ _Oh did he_?”

                Foggy tipped his face up towards the ceiling, asking why him before turning to face her. Except Matt had shown up out of thin air. “Did who what?”

                “Daredevil saved Foggy. _Again_.” Karen raised a brow as if this were the most telling detail in the world.

                “That’s the second time this month.” Matt added helpfully as he maneuvered around the desks and towards Foggy. He pressed the pads of his fingers softly to the swollen, warm, bruised skin on Foggy’s cheek.  “It’s healing up better than expected.”

                Foggy caught the slip and felt Matt’s fingers twitch against his cheek.

                “You should try and be more careful.” Matt whispered as he wavered closer towards Foggy.

                “Yeah, someone told me that over the weekend too.” Foggy replied. “Maybe one of these days I’ll figure out how to be more careful. At least I’ve got a couple people watching my back until that happens.”

                Matt hummed under his breath before taking a step back. “Are you sure you should be here today. It’s not like there is anything pressing that you needed to come in today for.”

                “It’s my job to be here, Matt.” Foggy came close to rolling his eyes but instead he found himself grinning, “It’s not like you haven’t come in looking like you took a tumble down a fire escape. I think I can handle a black eye.”

                Karen snorted in amusement. Foggy chose to ignore her response and instead moved towards his office. “I’ve got plenty to do today.”

                “Like staring at Matt from across the hall.” Karen whispered under her breath but kept typing away at her keyboard as if she hadn’t said anything at all.

                “I’m not the one that stares.” Foggy commented as he headed for his office. He nearly busted his face against the door frame when Matt added, “I just can’t help myself. He’s so handsome.”

                Foggy did a double take as Matt disappeared into his own office. Foggy looked at Karen and mouthed, ‘ _did he just say that?’_ Karen’s mouth had dropped open and she nodded in surprise. Yes, Matt did just say that.

                Most of the day was spent flipping listlessly through files trying to find something to do and catching Matt tilting his head as if he were listening for something specific. Foggy couldn’t figure out what Matt was hearing for the life of him and it was starting to get a little disturbing the way Matt’s face was constantly angled where Foggy’s would linger on the red lenses, the soft upwards curve of Matt’s lips and the way Matt rubbed his fingers along his jaw in thought.

                He wanted nothing more to cross the hallway to feel the stubble Matt was constantly brushing his fingers against underneath the pads of his fingers. Foggy wanted to tilt Matt’s chin up, to hold his jaw, to taste his lips. He wanted Matt out of the chair and pressed against his chest. Their heartbeats fighting against each other until there wasn’t any fight left in either of them. Only the soft, sated beat that Matt’s touch could bring.

                “Stop it.”

                Foggy was shaken from his haze of want, need, have, that blanketed him. He looked up to see Matt still sitting at his desk, his glasses no longer on his face but perched on the edge of his desk. Matt was gripping a pencil tightly enough in his hand that his knuckles had grown white and the pencil cracked in his hold.

                Foggy tilted his head and couldn’t help but the grin that was brought to his lips. Matt’s cheeks had flushed, his lips had dropped open and his entire body was angled towards Foggy. Foggy glanced out the corner of his eye and didn’t see Karen anywhere. Foggy felt his heart beat quicken in anticipation. He stood from his seat, his palms flat on his desk in a challenge, “Stop what?”

                Matt licked his lips and Foggy was across the hallway and in Matt’s office before he could register the thought to move.  Matt rolled back in his seat and tilted his face up as if he could see Foggy. Foggy tugged Matt up out of his seat.  He could feel Matt’s breath puffing up and against his lips. “I can’t stop the way my heart beats when I’m around you. I’ve never been able to.”

                “You know.”

                “I think I’ve always known.” Foggy admitted before leaning down to brush his lips against Matt’s. It was like being struck by lightning. The intensity, the heat, the jolt of action, it all happened in a second. Matt’s mouth opened against Foggy’s, greedy and unyielding. Foggy felt the bite of the edge of the desk against the back of his thighs and Matt surged up against him. His hands were everywhere all at once. Tugging and running through Foggy’s hair, angling him in just the right way. Foggy couldn’t help the way he sighed into Matt’s mouth. Matt’s fingers brushed along the back of Foggy’s neck, the rough calluses sent shivers down Foggy’s spine.

                He tugged at the perfect tuck of Matt’s shirt, pulling it from his pants and swallowed down the groan from Matt when he brushed his fingers along the defined muscles of Matt’s stomach. Matt tore his mouth away, resting his ear right over Foggy’s heart. “You have to be more careful.”

                “ _You_ have to be more careful.” Foggy repeated back to Matt before he grinned, “Otherwise we won’t get to keep doing this when Karen’s not around.”

                “I was just getting more coffee. You know, trying to be nice.” Karen yelled from where she was pointedly standing with her back to Matt’s office and sipping on a cup of coffee. She had two cups sitting on her desk with Foggy and Matt’s name marked on them. “I’m going to go leave early for the day. So carry on.”

                Matt chuckled as she grabbed everything she needed up off her desk. Foggy shoved Matt on the shoulder, “How long was she standing there?”

                “Honestly?” Matt shrugged a shoulder, “I was a bit preoccupied. I didn’t even know she left.”

                Foggy laughed hard enough his chest heaved against Matt’s. He was used to Matt knowing everything and he was going to enjoy the fact that he could distract Matt so much that he lost all of his senses except for what he needed when it came to Foggy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hopping back and forth between fandoms. Writing, reading, avoiding things I should be writing. This is the result of writing things I shouldn't be writing.


End file.
